Freshman Father
by KnightwingYJ
Summary: He never thought he would be in this position. And yet, here he was and the was no going back. Here HE was and he wouldn't change a thing. Warning: mentions of rape. REDONE.
1. Just a Dream

** Alright, just so you know, I didn't like the way this story is going so I decided to redo it. Yes I know, you guys can hate me all you want but I like to be proud of my work. I just don't feel that there's enough Dick and Jack moments and that's what this story is about, so it's going to be redone. I am going to keep a lot of what I have already written in there, there is just going to be more added to it. I don't like how each chapter feels like a one shot. Don't worry, I'll do my best to get them up as fast as I can, but seeing as I'm a college student with hard courses, I'll make no promises. I love you all, keep reading and reviewing. **

The sunlight streaming through the window intensified his migraine. He cracked his eyes open and stared at a single window with pink and purple curtains. Wait, what? He sat up quickly, brushing off the wave of nausea that hit him. The chilly November air swept into the room from the open window and left goose bumps across his bare chest. He was suddenly aware of his nudity as he pulled the blanket up a little higher. His breathing quickened as he glanced around the room that defiantly not his. Movement from the left side of the bed made him jump and his head snapped in that direction, making his head pound. Stretched out with the covers only covering her bottom half was his girlfriend, Zatanna. She too was completely nude. The chill of the air left goose bumps over the soft porcelain skin. Her silky, raven hair was fanned out underneath her. He would be mesmerized by her beauty if he was on the verge of a panic attack _Please, dear God, let this all be a dream_, he pleaded_. _He closed his eyes and tried to remember what had happened last night, but it was foggy. He could only remember flashes. His head pounded harder but that wasn't the only part of him that was riddled with pain. He was very sore in certain regions.

The female next to him began to stir and he became very scared. She gazed up at him with a sleepy smile on her face. "Good morning." She mumbled. That was his braking point. He scrambled out of the bed, his hands trying to cover himself. "Dick, what's wrong?" She asked clutching the blanket to her naked form.

Dick gazed at the clothes that littered the ground, trying to find his amongst hers. "What did you do?!" He cried as he threw on his clothing.

"Dick, I-" she started.

"What did you DO!?" He screamed. He fumbled with his belt, trying to put it on as fast as he could. He slipped his shirt over his head and had just grabbed his jacket when the door to her room opened.

"Zatanna, I-" Zatara started. He froze when he saw Dick standing in his daughter's room, staring at him in horror. He looked over to Zatanna, who was sitting up clutching the covers to her chest, covering herself. He turned back to Dick and his vision turned red. "You little- what have you done to my daughter!?"

Zatara lunged at Dick. Grabbing him by the shoulders, he slammed him against the wall. "What have you done?!" he shouted shaking the boy, ignoring his daughter's pleas for him to stop.

Dick's head felt like it was being ripped apart. Running on instinct, he rammed his knee into Zatara's stomach. Zatara's grip on him released and he bolted for the door. Ripping it open, he tore through the house, trying to find the exit. He jumped the banister down to the first floor and ran to the front door. He pulled on the handle but it wouldn't budge, locked. He could here Zatara stomping down the stairs and he panicked. Fumbling with the dead bolt, he finally unlocked the door and dashed outside.

Dick ran out into the road. A car's tires screeched and honked at him as he continued down the block. He didn't stop to catch his breath till he was a good four to five blocks from the house. He ran into a deserted ally and leaned against a building wall. It was then he lost the battle with his stomach. He promptly threw up everything in his stomach. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and tried to catch his breath but a coking sob found its way through. He slid down the wall, buried his face in his hands and cried.

**I do not own DC. I got the idea for a Hallmark movie. REVIEW! **


	2. Revelation

Dick had used the zeta-tube back to Gotham and walked the rest of the way to the manor. He needed some time to figure out what to tell Bruce, but each time he thought about it, he drew up a blank. His mind kept wondering back to that night but he couldn't remember what happened. He could only really remember about half of it, so he tried starting at the beginning.

Zatanna had invited him to a party at her house so he could meet all of her friends. Being the awesome boyfriend that he was, he had agreed. She wanted to show him off and frankly he didn't mind. He was just happy that he got to be able to spend some time with her. He had arrived at her house a little later than he would have liked because Bruce had given him the whole 'What to Do and What Not to Do' lecture. When the door opened he had given Zatanna a hug and a chaste kiss on the cheek. She had introduced him to all of her girl friends and guy friends there. After the typical 'first meeting' interview, the whole "you live in Gotham," no way, isn't that place like super dangerous" questions, Dick had settled in just fine. Towards the middle of the evening, Zatanna went to talk with one of her friends and he was suck with the boys. They asked him what kind of sports he likes to play and whether or not he thought Gotham was going to beat Metropolis in tomorrow's game. Dick had answered back casually while keeping an eye on Zatanna.

She and her friend had moved to the hallway to talk, which must have meant that it was serious. Zatanna seemed to be struggling with something. Her friend then handed her a small bottle and she slipped it into her pocket. When she came back, he quietly asked her what it was. "It's just some make-up I asked her to burrow." She said. He was a little suspicious but he left it alone. Now he was starting to wish he hadn't. After a while, everyone went home but him. He stayed and they talked for an hour or two. Zatanna kept fidgeting and looking around nervously. He had asked her what was wrong but she brushed it off and asked him if he wanted something to drink. He said water was fine and she had left to go get it.

It had taken Zatanna a little longer to get it then he thought but he didn't say anything. She placed the glass in front of him and he drank it periodically. He remembered after the first few sips that everything started to get fuzzy, but after the entire thing he was barely coherent. He remembered being drag up some stairs and placed onto a bed. He remembered soft kisses and feathery touches and something being pulled over his head. He remembered hands removing his belt.

Dick froze where he stood, just outside Wayne Manor's gates. Zatanna had…oh my god. She had drugged him. He continued forward, barely registering where he was going. Soon he found himself in the foyer of the manor when Bruce and Alfred came around the corner, and they did not look happy. "Where were you last night?" Bruce asked his arms folded over his chest. Dick just stared at him with black expression.

"Do you know how worried I've been? When you didn't call I thought the worst. I trusted you with this and you just- Dick?" Bruce's rant was cut short when Dick looked at him. He finally took in his appearance. His clothes were wrinkled and his hair was a mess. His eyes were red from crying. "Dick what's wrong?"

Bruce moved in front of the boy and gently lifted his chin to meet his eyes. His blue eyes were filled with fear and pain and suddenly Bruce felt something cold settle in his chest. Tears dripped down Dick's cheeks and Bruce tried to wipe them away but more kept coming. Suddenly, the boy collapsed to his knees and heart-wrenching sobs tore from his throat. Surprised, Bruce knelt down in front of Dick and pulled him close. The boy clutched onto the front of his shirt like it was his life line. "Dick, talk to me. Tell me what happened."

"I'm sorry, Bruce. I'm so sorry." Dick cried into the soft fabric of the shirt. The scent of pine and Kevlar filled his senses and it almost immediately relaxed him. The strong arms around him made him feel safe. He just wanted to curl up in those arms like he did when he was little and forget everything. But Bruce would have none of that.

"Dick, look at me." He said raising the boy's head with a finger. "What are you sorry for?"

Dick looked down in shame. He just wished he could disappear. "Look at me, son." Dick gazed up at him. "Tell what happened."

Dick was quiet for a moment, before he opened his mouth and told him everything.

**REVIEW!**


	3. The Truth and Nothing But

Bruce sat in his office fuming. After Dick told him everything, Bruce wanted nothing more than to go to that house and teach that wretched girl a thing or too, but he didn't. He had gently scooped up the little fourteen-year-old in his arms and carried him into his room. He then told Alfred to prepare a blood test and a melatonin, his little boy was not going to have any nightmares to night, not if he could help it. After taking a blood sample and giving Dick the medicine, he sat next to Dick and ran his fingers through his hair till the boy fell into a deep sleep. He then slipped away and headed to the batcave to run the blood test.

He nearly punched a hole through the computer when the blood test was finished. He was startled when the sound of shattering glass filled the cave. Bruce hatted that Alfred had to find out that way, but what was done was done. He then asked Alfred to send for Zatara and his no-good daughter right away. Now he sat at his desk, glaring at the door, just waiting for those people to walk through his door. He thought about booby trapping it but then thought against as Alfred would have been hit by it too.

Bruce was pulled out of his thoughts as the door opened and Alfred ushered the two in. He hadn't forgotten his manners of course because he was an English gentleman, but he sure as heck wasn't going to offer them any refreshments. "Bruce," Zatara greeted coldly, but Bruce didn't greet him back. He just stared at him with a cold fury.

There was a very intense few seconds before Bruce spoke. "What. Happened." He growled.

"I'll tell you what happened. Your degenerate son raped my daughter!" Zatara said his voice rising with every word.

Bruce had planned to stay calm but as soon as the word 'rape' reached his ears, all thoughts of staying clam flew out the window. He stood, his fists slamming down on the wood. "You're accusing my son?!"

"My daughter is innocent in this matter!"

"Innocent!? I can a sure you that she is far from innocent!"

"She is the victim!" Zatara shouted.

"Is that what she told you?! That Dick forced her?!" Bruce shouted back.

"Are you calling my daughter a LIAR?!"

"GENTALMAN!" Alfred yelled over the two. Everyone turned to look at him. Alfred cleared his throat and straightened his suit. "Now, the young master is resting upstairs and I will not allow your shouting to alarm him. I would expect this kind of behavior from children, not two grown adults. Be civilized."

Bruce took a deep breath and walked around his desk. He stopped in front of Zatanna. "I want the truth."

Zatanna looked up at the man who was two times her size and could easily hurt her if he wanted to. She looked over at her father, who nodded to her. "Go on Zatanna; tell him what you told me."

Zatanna stared at Mr. Wayne before her eyes watered and she looked down, shaking her head. Bruce sighed, "You didn't tell him the truth." He stated.

Zatara choked. "Wh- How dare you! She told me that Dick forced her! If anything, it's Dick who's the liar!" Zatara cried as Bruce went to his desk. He grabbed a paper and thrust it at Zatara. "What's this?"

"Dick's blood test results." Bruce said.

Zatanna's eyes grew wide. Zatara scanned over the paper. "'Traces of lys-lyser,"

"Lysergic acid diethylamide," Bruce pronounces for him.

"What is that exactly?" Zatara asked.

Bruce looks over at Zatanna. "LSD, which explains why Dick couldn't remember what happened last night. Someone must have slipped it into his drink."

Zatara looked at Zatanna his expression fearful. "Zatanna?" he asked softly.

That was Zatanna's breaking point. "I'm so sorry! I knew it was wrong and that I shouldn't have done it."

"Then why did you?" Bruce asked.

"I was scared," She cried tears starting down her face. "I was afraid he was going to leave me. He had become so distant lately and he kept talking about another girl from his school. When I talked to one of my friends about it, she said there was a sure fire way to make him stay with me."

"To sleep with him," Bruce said crossing his arms.

Zatanna nodded. "I told I couldn't force him to do that, so she gave me the drug. Told me to slip some into his drink. That he wouldn't notice. So I did." She cried.

Zatara walk toward his daughter. "Zatanna, why would you lie to me?"

"I was scared. I thought if you know the truth, you would hate me." Zatara face fell and he pulled her into a hug.

"Sweetheart, I could never hate you. I am just very disappointed in you. What you did was wrong and not only did you hurt yourself but you hurt someone else as well." Zatanna cried harder into her father's chest. Zatara looked to Bruce. "I am so sorry, Bruce."

"I can understand why you jumped to conclusions. I will not press charges but you can never see Dick again."

Zatanna's head snapped up. "What!? No!"

"I am sorry Zatanna, but I must do what is best for my son." Bruce said.

"There has to be another way." Zatara said still holding on to his daughter.

"I have to protect my son, Zatara. I know you want to do the same for Zatanna. If they see each other it will cause them both nothing but pain." Bruce said. "I'm sorry."

Zatara nodded and guided a hysterical Zatanna to the door. He stopped and looked back. "Please tell Dick that…that I'm sorry."

Bruce nodded. The door closed behind them and he was left in silence once again. Sighing, he collapsed in a chair next to the fire place. He had done what he meant to, now he has the truth, but what was he supposed to do next?

**REVIEW!**


	4. A Big Surprise

Nine months later

The final bell rung, signaling the end of the school day, which was a big relief for Dick. He had finished his school work during free period and couldn't wait to be able to go out on patrol tonight. He had finally convinced Bruce that he was well enough to start patrolling again. He had gone periodically for the past three months and was just itching for a distraction. He had been having nightmares every night for the past nine months and he found that if he exhausted himself enough from patrol and studying for finals, he would be too tired to dream. He had to be careful with that though or Bruce just might start suspecting something's up. But then again, he probably already knew, being the world's greatest detective and all.

"Hey, Dick, wait up!" Dick felt a smile form on his face. God bless Barbara, she's one of the few people who could get him to smile now a days along with Wally and his team.

"Hey," He said as he hugged her.

"How are you feeling?" She asked. She had asked this every single day since he had told her what had happened. She had been very sympathetic and always wanted to know that he was doing better than the day before.

"On the road to recovery, and yourself?"

"Better that I know you're doing well. So, B-man letting you go on p-a-t-r-o-l tonight?" She asked. Oh yeah, Barbara knows about Dick being partner to the Dark Knight. She had found out last summer after seeing Robin pull a stunt only the Flying Grayson's were known for. To say that she had been pissed for being left out of the loop was an understatement. She didn't talk to him for three weeks and still brings it up every now and then.

"Yeah, I'm sick of being on bed rest."

"Well, Dick I can understand where he is coming from. After-"

"I don't want to talk about it, ok?!" Dick snapped. Barbara took a small step back. Dick sighed and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap. It's just, after everyone asking me to talk about it and that stupid counselor asking me stupid questions, I would rather just forget about it and move on." Dick said walking toward the pick lane.

Barbara ran after him. "Sorry, I didn't mean to be nosy. It's just that I get were Bruce is coming from. He just wants to make sure that you're ok."

"Yeah, I know. I just feel like I'm suffocating, you know. It feels good to have a little normalcy back."

"Dick, you are far from normal." Barbara said with a smirk.

Dick smiled and playfully pushed her.

BREAKLINE!

Dick sat at the breakfast bar, going over his history notes for a test tomorrow as Alfred moved around the kitchen preparing dinner for his two charges. It was a relatively peaceful setting when the doorbell rang. Both perked up. "I got it Alfred." Dick said moving to jump off the chair.

"Nonsense Master Richard." Alfred said whipping his hand on his apron. "Watch dinner for me."

Dick raised an eyebrow. "You really want me to watch dinner, after what happened last time?" He asked skeptically.

"Perhaps your right, sir." Alfred said moving back to the food.

"Of course," Dick said with a smirk as he moved toward the foyer. He opened the door but no one was there. Dick heard a small cry and he looked down. Inside a cardboard box, wrapped in a powder blue blanket with a note sitting on top, was a baby. "What in the world?" Dick mumbled as he reached down and picked up the baby.

"What are you doing out here little guy?" he said to the baby who slept on. He looked around to see if he could see anyone but there was nothing. He went back in the manor and shut the door.

"Let's see why you're here, shall we? Probably one of Bruce's old girlfriends hoping to get child support or.." he said to the slumbering baby. His voice trailed off as he read through the letter and his eyes grew wider with each word. A cold wave washed through him and he nearly dropped the baby.

"Master Richard, who was at the door?" Alfred asked his voice steadily getting louder. "Did you not invite them in?"

He rounded the corner and saw Dick holding a little baby in one arm and a letter in the other. "My goodness, where did he come from?" He asked moving in front of him.

Dick slowly handed him the letter and he quickly read it. "Oh my word," he whispered. His gazed drifted back up to Dick, who was staring wide-eyed at the tiny babe. "Master Bruce," Alfred called.

"What?" Bruce said as he reached the bottom of the staircase, still tightening his tie. He stopped short when he saw the little blue bundle nestled in Dick's arms. "What is going on?"

Alfred said nothing, handing him the letter. Bruce skimmed through it and his expression morphed into one of shock. He looked up at Dick and then at the baby. It couldn't be possible.

_Dick,_

_ I am so sorry for what I did to you. It was wrong and I can understand if you can never forgive me. But even if you hate me for the rest of your life, I will always love you. I also understand that I have no right to ask for anything but I have no other choice. I wanted him to know his father._

_ This is Jackson and he is your son. _

_ Zatanna_

**REVIEW!**


	5. Here to Stay

The loud wails of a crying baby filled the cave and disturbed the slumbering bats resting above them. Bruce moved away from him, carrying a small sample of blood and placed the sample into the batcomputer to analyze. The new born kicked and screamed at the loss of human contact. Dick sat on the gurney next to the baby, gently rubbing his belly to calm him. Bruce turned away from the computer as it did its work to watch Dick. He saw Dick's eye brows draw closer together as the infant cried. He was staring at the babe but seemed to be seeing passed him. He had been abnormally quiet through this whole ordeal and even now Bruce could tell he was lost. Dick was only a fourteen-year-old boy who was being forced into something that he shouldn't have to experience for at least ten more years. Bruce's eyes narrowed. It's all that wretched little girls fault. What right does she have forcing this child onto his son when she was the one responsible? And where was Zatara in all of this? Why wasn't he there that night? Why didn't he stop it?

As Bruce stood, brooding, Dick's mind wondered as he absent mindedly drew circles on the baby's belly. Why was this happening to him? He didn't ask for this. He was too young to be a father. Would he even be a good one? What if he screwed up? The beeping of the computer brought both men out of their thoughts. The analysis was complete, ninety-eight point six percent. "I'm sorry Dick." Bruce mumbled.

Dick gulped. He didn't know if he was relieved or upset that Jackson was his son. He gazed down at the baby, who had stopped crying but continued to whimper. Dick reached over and gentle pick him up, awkwardly holding him trying to find the best position. The baby squirmed but instantly quieted. "Looks like he likes you." Bruce whispered.

Dick nodded once. He gazed up at his guardian. "Bruce, what's going to happen now?'

Bruce sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I don't know, Dick. I guess we just take this one step at a time."

BREAKLINE!

The next few days passed slowly with the new baby taking up a lot of their time. Since getting proof of their relation, Dick had distanced himself from the babe, refusing to even look at his son. Bruce had been spending more time at work, which left the babysitting duties to Alfred.

He was currently attempting to change the dirty diaper on the screaming infant. The young master was sitting in the next room, attempting to work on a school project. Alfred could see him through the opened French doors. With every heart-wrenching scream, Dick flinched and stole a glance in their direction.

"Master Richard," Alfred called over the noise of the infant.

Dick jumped at the mention of his name. "Y-yeah, Alfred?"

"Would you care to help me put Master Jackson down for his afternoon nap?" He asked hoping that he could stir the young father from his quiet self-pity.

Dick eyes widened. "Ah, I can't. I have to finish this project by tomorrow. I-It counts for fifteen percent of my grade." He stuttered.

Alfred sighed and walked passed Dick, carrying the whimpering babe. He stopped and turned back. "You can't ignore him forever, Master Richard. He is here whether you like it or not." He said before continuing out the door.

Dick bit his lip and gazed down at his project. He knew that what Alfred said was true, but he couldn't do it. Admitting that the baby was his, that this was permanent, made it all real. Made what happened with Zatanna real and all he wanted to do was forget. Forget everything.

Dick put down his penciled and rubbed his eyes. As much as he wished he wasn't, he knew that Alfred was right. Jackson was here and he wasn't leaving any time soon.

BREAKLINE!

It had barely been an hour before Alfred came back into the room with Jackson and a bottle of formula. "Master Dick, would you mind feeding little Master Jackson. I need to start supper." Alfred said as he deposited the baby and bottle in Dick's arms without waiting for a response.

Dick sifted awkwardly with the unfamiliar weight. "Wait, Alfred, I don't know how to-" he started but Alfred was already gone. Dick stared down at Jackson with a lost and fearful look. Jackson began to squirm and whine at the smell of the warm formula. Dick took a deep breath and moved Jackson into a more comfortable position and gently touched the nipple of the bottle to the infant's lips. It took a moment and a little coaxing, but soon Jackson latched on and began to suckle. Dick stared down in wonder at the tiny person in his arms. Warmth began to fill him from the top of his head down to the tips of his toes. As he watched the baby drink, he couldn't help the small smile that formed.

Watching from around the corner, Alfred let out a small smile of his own.


	6. Two Fathers and Two Sons

Moon light drifted through the cracks in the drapes and gently landed on the old bassinet that Alfred had dug out of one of the spare rooms and cleaned thoroughly. A small Superman night light from Dick's earlier days in the manor helped to chase the shadows away. The only things in the room were the occupied bassinet and the figure watching over it. Dick didn't know what had possessed him to come in here. Jackson had only been put to bed an hour ago but he found himself unwilling to leave. As he gazed down at the new born, an emotion washed over him that he had never felt before and it was frightening.

The door opened behind him and light from the hall way spilled into the room. Dick knew who it was the moment he stepped foot through the door way. He said nothing as he came to a stop beside him and gazed down at the infant. Silence filled the space between them as Bruce waited for Dick to start.

"You know," Dick whispered. "I had thought about this once, when I was seven. A member of our troupe had just had a baby, a little girl. She cried all day and all night and I wonder why anyone would have wanted something that was so loud. I had decided right then and there that I hated babies.

"Then one day I saw rare moment between husband and wife, father and mother, and they looked so happy. Like their whole world was perfect and nothing could ruin it. I heard the baby laugh and I decided that I wanted to be that happy one day, but then things changed." Dick felt tears burn his eyes but he blinked them away.

"And now, with the life that I have, I always thought that that dream was far away and I was fine with that. When he came, I was determined to not let him change my life, but now…" Dick trailed off as he gazed down at the tiny little person that had taken over his every conscious and unconscious thought.

"Now you're at a loss, because that little boy that you swore you would never be able to get close to had found the cracks in the walls around your heart and wormed his way in. You can't help but love that little boy. You can't help but love something that you thought would never be yours." Bruce said as he looked down at Dick.

Dick gazed back with a smile on his face and tears in his eyes. He wrapped his arms around Bruce and buried his face in his chest. He felt the tears leave his eyes as the man he had come to call his dad returned the hug. "Don't worry Dick; we'll get through this together." Bruce whispered as he placed a soft kiss on his son's head.

BREAKLINE!

Dick buried his head under his pillow, trying to drown out the sound of Jackson's cries. He had been crying for that last hour and because he was still crying, Dick was sure Alfred was not coming.

Groaning, Dick sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. Rubbing his eyes, he walked out of his room and headed to the room next him. The crying intensified as he opened the door. Dick moved to the bassinet. Man, Jack had a good set of lungs. Hesitantly, Dick placed a hand on the baby's tummy. He began to rub small circles and spoke softly. "Uh, hey, little guy. Shh, there's no need to cry."

Instantly, Jack began to calm down, but he was far from falling asleep. On instinct, Dick reached into the crib and picked up the tiny baby. Cradling him to his chest, Dick began to sway gently. "Shh, Jackie, shh. I'm here. Daddy's here. Daddy's got you." He whispered to the child.

Jack's whimpers ceased and he gazed up at Dick with brilliant blue eyes. Dick gasped. Out of all the eyes he could have inherited, it was Mary's eyes. His mom's eyes. His eyes weren't as deep a blue as Dick's was and they weren't Zatanna's icy blue ones. They were the ones that he had seen throughout his short childhood. The ones that had been so full of life and laughter and yet so full of fear that night four years ago. His son, his little boy had his grandmother's eyes.

Dick's eyes teared up and he buried his face in Jack's soft, raven black hair. Out of the pain that he felt this past year and the horrible thing that happened to him, his mother had sent him Jack. From something so painful, he got something so wonderful. "Va multumesc mama, multuesc." He whispered.

Gaining control over his emotions, he went to put Jack back in his crib, but as soon as Dick went to remove his hands, he began to whimper. "Okay, little guy, okay. You can stay with me tonight." He said to the slumbering baby. Dick turned and left the nursery, Baby Jack still nestled in his arms.

BBBBBBRRRRREEEEEEAAAAKKKKKLLLLLIIIINNNNNEEEEE!

Alfred nearly had a heart attack when he found the bassinet empty the next morning. He quickly ran to the next room and through open the door. His heart melted and a soft smile found it way on his face at the sight. Dick was lying on his side, his right arm wrapped around a blue blanket. His left hand rested gently on Jack's tummy. Jack himself was snuggled up against the crook of Dick stomach. Both were snoring softly. Alfred went down to the kitchen to get his camera, determined to get the first picture of father and son.

**Translation: Thank you, Mama, thank you. **


	7. Enter Babs

A small whimper shook Dick out of his peaceful sleep. He cracked open an eye and saw Jack squirming next to him. Dick stretched as much as he could without disturbing Jack. His arm was asleep and his back hurt from staying in the same position all night. Dick sat up and picked up Jack. "Hey buddy, you hungry?" Dick asked. Jack whimpered and squirmed in his arms. "Let's go get something to eat, huh?"

Dick carried Jack down the stairs and through the sitting room. He stopped short at the sight of all the bags. "What's all this?" Dick asked Bruce who came in carrying the last few bags from the garage.

"This is for Jack." Bruce said setting down the bags. "I figured you were ready for him to stay so I went got everything you will need."

Dick stared at all the bags. "You went and got all of this?"

"Yes," Bruce said as he began sorting through the bags.

Dick chuckled. "How did the other customers take the sight of the mighty Bruce Wayne buying baby supplies?"

"They couldn't stop staring at me with wide-eyes and slack jaws." Bruce said with a smirk. He sighed as the smile vanished. "Dick, that's something we need to discuss."

"What?" Dick asked.

"People are going to wonder why Bruce Wayne was buying baby supplies. We're going to have to tell the public something."

Dick sighed and looked down at Jack. Bruce stood and crossed his arms. "Dick, I know this is hard for you…and if it makes it easier for you," Bruce looked over at Alfred, a little afraid to say it. He took a deep breath. "If it makes it easier for you, then we can say that Jack is my biological son."

Dick stared at Bruce in shock. "What?" he asked.

"Dick, I need you to understand that I don't want to replace you as his father. I just want to protect you. The press is not going to spare you any grief if they learn the truth."

"I know that, but" Dick returned his gaze back to Jack. "If I let you do that, I feel that I wouldn't… that I just… I don't know. I need some time to think about it." he said return his gaze to Bruce.

Bruce sighed. "Ok, but you need to make a decision soon."

"Ok." Dick said. Bruce gave him and encouraging smile. "There is one person I want to call."

Bruce stared down at Dick. "Are you sure?"

Dick nodded. "Yeah, she was there for me through the whole…incident and I think she needs to know. And it doesn't hurt that she's good at this kind of stuff."

Bruce was quiet as he contemplated the decision in his head. After a while he nodded. "I think you're right. She would be asset right now and Lord knows you need her in all of this."

Dick's smile grew. "Thanks Bruce." The stared at each other for a few minutes, eyes conveying words that their mouths couldn't say.

"All right, Master Bruce if you would finish sorting the bags. Master Dick, I do believe it is time to feed Master Jackson, but first," Alfred said before holding up a diaper and baby blue onesie with and airplane one the front, "he needs to be changed."

Dick looked at the diaper with wide-eyes. "Um, Alfred, do you think you could…show me how to…" he asked trailing off.

Alfred smiled warmly. "Of course Master Dick, I will be happy to teach you."

Dick's shoulders sagged in relief and he returned the smile.

Bruce busied himself with taking things out of bags and putting them in different piles. He couldn't help but listen to Alfred's lesson. "Alright Master Dick, set him down gently. Mind his head now. Hold his feet a little higher." Bruce smiled.

BREAKLINE!

Dick was pacing around the sitting room, nervously tapping a hand against his thigh. Jack was lying down a blanket, struggling to keep his head up to gaze at the few toys that were in front of him. Dick ran a hand through his hair. She was supposed to be here any minute. Just as that thought crossed his mind, the door to the sitting room opened. "Richard Grayson, why haven't you been at school and why on earth did I just see Bruce trying to put together a stroller?" Barbara cried as she strolled up to Dick.

"Barbara, there's someone I-" Dick started but Barbara continued.

"Do you have any idea how worried I've been?"

"Sorry, but I-"

"You didn't even bother to call. You just let me worry. If I had done this to you," Barbara stopped short, staring at something or someone behind him. "Um, Dick, care to tell me why you have a baby in your sitting room." She asked with a creepily cheerful voice.

Dick turned and saw Jack's head bobbing with the effort of keeping it up right. "Oh, that's Jack." He said.

Barbra moved toward Jack. "Let me guess, after all of his wild relationships, one of his girlfriends finally sent him his share." She said kneeling down next to Jack and playfully moving his toy.

Dick crossed his arms. "No, he isn't Bruce's."

"Whose is he then?" Barbara asked without looking at him.

Dick took a deep breath. Might as well get it over with. "He's mine."

Barbara froze, her eyes widened. Her hand hovered above Jack, still holding the toy. Jack attempted to reach for it, but still not being strong enough to hold himself up, did a soft face-plant into the carpet. She scooted the toy just with in Jack's reach before she stood. Barbara turned and saw Dick's serious expression. "You're joking right?" she asked fearfully.

Dick shook his head, "No"

Barbara just stared at him, slowly putting the pieces together. "If he's yours, then that means…that you…and Zatanna was…Oh My God!" she exclaimed covering her mouth with her hands.

Dick just nodded. Barbara stood and pulled him in to a hug, which Dick gratefully returned. "I'm sorry, Dick." She whispered.

"I'm not." Dick mumbled into her hair.

Barbara pulled away, looking confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, sure what happened was horrible and I never want it to happen again, but I wouldn't trade him for anything." Dick said looking at Jack with love in his eyes. Dick reached down and picked Jack up, cradling him in his arms.

Barbara gazed at father and son with a warm smile. "You're completely devoted to him."

Dick grinned. "He's all mine." He said before giving Jack an eskimo kiss. Jack let out a bubbly giggle. Dick jerked back in surprise.

"Was that his first laugh?" Barbara asked with a smile.

Dick nodded before doing it again, earning another laugh. Both Barbara and Dick laughed along with him. Suddenly the door to the sitting room open and Alfred stepped in. "Good morning, Miss Gordon, it is a pleasure to see you." He said.

"Lunch is ready." He said.

"Thanks Alfred, we'll be down in a second." Dick said to the faithful butler.

"Very well." Alfred said before leaving the room.

Barbara smiled toward the closed door. "Alfred doesn't seem changed by all this." She said turning back to Dick.

"Yeah," Dick replied. "But remember, he has done this before."

Dick suddenly felt a chill run through him. "I don't know if I can do this Babs." He whispered as he stared at the infant nestled in his arms.

"What?" Barbara asked having not heard him.

"What if I mess up? I am not nearly ready for this." Dick said a little louder.

Barbara placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Dick, no new father ever feels ready for this. They just suck it up and do it."

"Yeah, but most of them have a lot more life experience than me." He replied with a bitter laugh.

"True, but that doesn't make them more qualified." Barbara said. She then moved closer to him so that their knees where touching. "Anyone can be a father Dick, but it takes someone truly special to be a dad. You can do this, I know you can." She finished with a smile.

Dick gladly returned her smile before another thought melted it away.

"What?" Barbara asked seeing the frown.

"Bruce thinks we should go public." Dick said looking over at her.

"Are you sure that's the best thing to do?" Barbara said concern showing in her eyes.

"Honestly, I have no idea." Dick replied. "I see the logic behind it with getting my story out first and everything, but there are always going to be people who are going to judge me and I don't know how that's going to affect Jack."

Barbara was silent for a moment. "I think Bruce is right. If you try to hide this, people are going to think you are ashamed and that you did something wrong."

"But, I didn't." Dick said.

"I know that and so does Bruce and Alfred, but I think you need to say something to the press, if only to calm the waters a bit."

Dick sighed. "Ok," Another flash of fear ran through him. "Will you stay with me?" he asked.

She gave him a small smile. "Every step of the way."


	8. Sticks and Stones

"Man, they made me sound like a freaking Hallmark movie. Was it really like that?" Dick asked as he placed the Gotham Times newspaper on the coffee table.

"Not really," Barbara said as she stroked Jack's cheek causing the babe to turn his head and try to suckle on her finger. "Reporters tend to make things bigger than they really are."

"Believe me, I know." Dick replied as he scooted closer to her. He slipped his arm underneath hers to stroke the sole of Jack's foot and watched as his toes curled.

They sat in silence for a moment, just watching Jack coo up at them, before Barbara spoke. "So, are you ready for school tomorrow?" she asked.

Dick groaned and laid his head on her shoulder. "No, can't we just skip?"

"You know you're going to have to do this sooner or later."

He sighed, "I know."

"You make it sound like the end of the world." She said turning toward him, forcing him to move his head.

"For me, it pretty much is."

"How so?" she asked. She gently sat Jack up on her lap, maneuvering him so he leaned back against her, making it seem like he wanted to know the same thing.

"Well, first, I'm a circus freak. Second, I'm a circus freak that was adopted by one of the richest men in the world and that fact alone seemed to piss off everyone who even relatively knew of him."

"Except for Alfred."

"Okay, except for Alfred." He agreed.

"And my dad."

"And your dad." Dick repeated with a roll of his eyes.

"And Lucius." Barbara continued with a smirk.

"Alright!" Dick cried as Barbara giggle, Jack bouncing in her lap. "This is serious."

"Okay, okay," Barbara said. She adjusted Jack and stared at Dick with an over the top serious expression with just a hint of a smirk.

Dick couldn't help but laugh. "Stop it!" He chuckled.

"What?"

"This is a serious moment, okay? I'm trying to wallow in self-pity here and you're not helping."

"Okay, I'm sorry, no more." She said still giggling. She quickly pressed her lips together in an attempt to hold back her laughter, but when Dick just looked at her with a raised eyebrow, she couldn't hold it.

"Alright fine," Dick said over her giggles. "You know what, give me my baby. You just lost holding privileges today." He reached over and plucked Jack from her lap.

"What? No!" Barbara cried reaching out for Jack but Dick turned his back to her, his nose held as snobbishly as he could. "Okay, I'm done. No more laughing." She promised taking a calming breath for show.

Dick turned his head to look at her skeptically before going back to Jack. "What do you think Jack, is she done laughing?" Jack smiled and reached out to touch his daddy's face. "Yeah, I didn't think so either." He said with an evil smirk.

"Come on Dick, please?" Barbara pleaded putting her hands together and stuck out her lip in a pouty face.

He stared at her for a moment before sighing in defeat and handing Jack back. Barbara gave him a huge smile and cuddled Jack close. Dick just smiled and rolled his eyes. "Alright, in all seriousness, why are you so worried about going to school?" She asked leaning back into the sofa cradling Jack in her arms.

"Honestly, I don't know." Dick sighed. "I guess I'm just worried about what's going to happen."

"Knowing what other people think has never stopped you before."

"I know, but that doesn't mean that their words don't hurt." He said staring down at his hands.

"I know, but hey," Barbara said placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I'm going to be right there with you."

Dick gave her a smile. "And just think," she continued holding Jack up next to her face. "You have this little cutie to come home to. So, what do you say, going to go to school with me tomorrow?"

Dick nodded and Barbara let out a cheer. "Ha, Jack and Mommy: one. Daddy: zero."

Dick froze, did she just say, "Mommy?"

Barbara stared at him in horror. "Oh Dick, I'm sorry-"

"No, no," Dick reassured cutting her off. "Honestly, It sounded…nice."

Barbara blushed and began to twist a lock of hair around her finger, a nervous habit she's had since they were little and one that he found quite cute. "Barbara," he called softly and she looked up through her lashes. Being this close to her, he could see a thin coat of mascara on them along with some light eye shadow. He didn't know when she started wearing make-up but it made her eyes brighter, or was that the lighting?

"Yes?" she replied just as softly as he did. Jack still sat on her lab attempting to put her cardigan in his mouth, completely oblivious of the two teens on either side of him.

The said teens where slowly getting closer, unaware of anything other than each other. They were so close now that Dick could feel her warm breath on his face. The scent of vanilla floated up to him and he suddenly found himself intoxicated by her sent and craved more of it. "I.." he started but found that in that moment, words didn't matter. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest. Just as their lips were about to touch the door behind them opened. Dick and Barbara shot back so fast that their speed would have put the Flash to shame. Alfred just stared at the two now red-faced teenagers with a raised eyebrow.

"I apologize for the intrusion, Master Dick but Miss Barbara's father has arrived." He said.

"It's alright Alfred, thanks." Dick replied still red.

Barbara handed a drooly Jack back to Dick, completely ignoring the wet spot on her clothes. "See you tomorrow," She said as she left the room. Dick caught Alfred's questioning glance and blushed again.

BREAKLINE

The next morning, Dick sat in the car, gazing out at the building that was the source of his grief yesterday. His stomach was tying itself into knots and the thought of facing that grief was making him sick. "Are you planning on getting out some time today sir?" Alfred asked gazing at him through the review mirror.

Dick's head snapped in the faithful butler's direction, seemingly to have forgotten that he was there. "Yeah, I just…"he trailed off.

"It will be alright, Master Dick." Alfred reassured. "Just remember that you have three people at home who love you."

Dick gave him a small smile. "And I'm sure Miss Barbara would agree." Alfred continued teasingly.

Dick blushed as he turned to the car seat next to him. Jack sat, swaddled in his blanket, buckled in, and fast asleep. Dick gazed at him with a soft smile for a moment. He then bent over and gave him a gently kiss on the forehead. Jack stirred but didn't wake. Dick bid a quick goodbye to Alfred and got out of the car. As Alfred pulled out of the pickup lane, Dick turned back to the dreaded building and had the feeling of wanting to throw up. He zeroed in on the students around him and they seemed to morph into imps and demons right before his eyes. His mouth felt dry and his hand began to shake. He really didn't want to be here. "Hey," said a voice beside him. He turned and saw Barbara. "I'm glad you came."

"I told you I would." He said with a shaky voice.

Barbara gave him a sympathetic look before pulling him into a hug. "It will be okay," she said into his ear. "I'll be right here with you."

He nodded as she pulled away, but held him at arm's length. She gave him a smile in which he returned. Together they took a deep breath, turned and marched into the school, ignoring the whispers that followed.

BREAKLINE

The day continued as normal, except for the whispers but that he was used to. Dick sat in fourth period, English Literature, and tried to focus on what the teacher was saying, but the boys behind him kept snickering. He had a feeling he knew what they were laughing at. If only Barbara was here. This was the only class that Barbara didn't have with him. Unfortunately, Monroe Cain was. He's the typical jock, captain of the football team and school bully. He had made it his life mission to make Dick's life a living hell.

Dick was doing his best to ignore their antics, but they continued to get more obnoxious. He felt something nudge his arm. He saw a folded up piece of paper get pushed onto his desk by the guy behind him, Monroe. Dick gave him a glare and placed the paper at the top of his desk. "Aren't you going to read it?" Monroe asked with a vicious smirk.

"Nope," Dick replied without taking his eyes off the board.

"Oh, come on Grayson," Monroe whined nudging him on the shoulder. "I drew it just for you."

Dick glared back at Monroe. He picked up the paper and Monroe's smirk turned into a grin. Dick grabbed it with both hands and tore it in half. He tore it again and again and with each tare, Monroe's smile faded. When it was nothing more than tiny, little pieces of confetti, Dick stood and walked to the trash can. He turned, stared Monroe in the eye, and dropped the makeshift confetti in the garbage. He then returned to his seat.

Monroe leaned forward. "That was rued Grayson." He said through clenched teeth.

"Mister Cain."

Monroe jumped and turned his attention to the teacher.

"Yes ma'am?"

"This is not a paired assignment. If you and Mister Grayson have something you need to discuss, then I suggest you do it after class."

"Don't worry Miss McCormick, we will." Monroe said sitting back in his chair and Dick's heart sank.

BREAKLINE

When the bell rang, Dick was the first one out the door. He wasn't planning to stick around to hear what Monroe wanted to 'discuss'. When he got to his locker and saw Barbara waiting for him, he let out a sigh of relief. "Hey, how did it go?" She asked anxiously.

"Great, except Monroe decided to take it upon himself to draw me a picture." Dick replied as he opened his locker and placed his books inside.

"Oh god, what was it?" She asked cringing.

"I don't know, I tore it up without looking."

"Good for you." Barbara said pleased.

"Yeah, but I have a feeling that he's not done."

Barbara sighed. "When is he ever? Ready for lunch?"

"Yep," Dick said as he slammed his locker closed.

BREAKLINE

The lunch room was filled as usual, so Dick and Barbara grabbed their trays and headed out to the lawn. They spotted their usual group by the fountain. As they drew near, Dick slowed as he listened to Bette and Artemis talk. "I bet you anything he paid her for it. It's the only way he would ever get anything." Bette said taking a drink form her water bottle.

"I know, he's nothing but a man whore." Artemis agreed.

"You know, I feel bad for the child, having to grow up in an environment like that. Someone should take him before his so called 'daddy' corrupts him."

Artemis hummed in agreement. When Bette froze, Artemis turned and saw Dick and Barbara standing there. Barbara stared at them in horror and disgust. Dick was gripping his tray so hard that his knuckles turned white. Artemis sneered, "Come to pay for our services?"

Dick's grip tightened and the tray cracked. He hit Artemis with such a glare that she gulped and leaned back, suddenly afraid. He opened his mouth to say something but instead just shook his head and turned around. He ignored Barbara's frantic calls as he dumped his uneaten lunch in the trash and headed back into the building, tears streaming down his cheeks.


	9. Enter Wally

The ride home was miserable and Dick didn't say a word. As they pulled into the garage, Dick dodged Alfred's questions and ran to Jack's room. He closed the door and walked to the crib. He was greeted with the sight of Jack's baby blues as he stared up at him. Dick gave him a small smile through his tears. "Hey buddy," he said a hiccup.

He gently reached down and picked Jack up. Jack cooed as his daddy cradled him close. "I'm sorry Jackie. I wish I could protect you, but I know I can't. I can protect your body, but not your heart. People are going to talk. They're going to say things to hurt you, but no matter what they say, you'll always be mine. I will always love you." He whispered.

"I love you pasăre mica." Dick whispered giving Jack the pet name his mom gave him. He walked over to the rocking chair and rocked his baby to sleep as he cried.

BREAKLINE

Alfred pulled another batch of cookies out of the oven and placed them on the rack to cool. He grabbed a plate and a glass of milk. He didn't know what had happened at school that made the young master so upset, but something told him that it was bad enough to warrant him some cookies and perhaps so pie for dessert…with an extra scoop of ice cream.

As he reached the nursery, he saw a sight that nearly broke his heart. Dick was sitting in the rocking chair holding Jack to him as if he was afraid that someone was going to take him away. As he rocked, Alfred could see tears glistening on his cheeks. He didn't lookup from Jack's sleeping face when Alfred walked in. "I brought you some chocolate chip cookies, sir. I thought that you might like a small snack before dinner."

"I'm not hungry Alfred." Dick replied his voice raw with emotion.

Alfred sighed. "Very well, sir. I shall just leave then here," he said placing the tray on the table by the rocking chair. "Should you change your mind," he continued as he straightened. He waited for a moment, hoping the young master would say something but when he didn't, he nodded once and left. Dick would speak when he was ready.

As he made his way back to the kitchen, he heard the door to the garage open and shut. "Welcome home Master Bruce." Alfred greeted as he helped Bruce out of his jacket.

"Hey Alfred, It smells good in here. What are you baking?" Bruce asked.

"Chocolate chip cookies, sir." He replied hanging up the coat.

"Yum," Bruce picked up a cookie and took a bit. Still warm and gooey. Perfect. "Where's Dick?" he asked finishing the cookie.

"Upstairs in Master Jack's nursery. He seemed very distraught."

Bruce blinked. "Distraught? Why, what happened?"

"I do not know, sir. He would not tell me, but I do believe that whatever it is that has made him so upset, happened at school."

Bruce nodded as he headed toward the stairs. He had a pretty good idea what might have happened. He glanced in and saw Dick in the rocking chair, holding Jack, and staring blankly ahead. His eyes were red from crying and his chest heaved from hiccups. Bruce gently knocked on the door. Dick looked up and wiped his eyes. "Hey, what happened?" Bruce asked moving to kneel in front of the chair.

"Nothing," Dick replied his voice cracking.

"You can talk to me, you know that right?"

Dick nodded and took a deep breath. "What do you do when someone you thought was a friend betrayed your trust?" he asked.

"Then I guess they were never really your friend." Bruce replied. Dick closed his eyes in despair. "What is this about, Dick? It wasn't Barbara was it?"

Dick shook his head. "No, it wasn't Barbara."

"Then who was it?"

Dick was silent for a moment. "Artemis," he whispered.

Bruce raised an eyebrow in surprised, "Artemis?" Dick nodded. "What happened?"

Dick sighed. "It was because of the interview. I mean, I knew people would talk but I didn't expect her to be one of them."

"What did she say?"

"She was talking with Bette and I don't really care what Bette says because she never like me much anyway, but Artemis was agreeing with everything she was saying."

Bruce's eyes narrowed. He had a feeling that he might have to have a chat with Artemis Crock.

"Bruce," Dick said softly and Bruce brought his attention back to Dick. "She called me a man whore."

Bruce's eyes widened, "Excuse me?!"

"When she saw me, she asked me if I was going to pay for her services. Bruce, she thought that I had…" Dick didn't finish and he didn't need to. Oh, Artemis Crock was definitely going to get a stern talking to… maybe from Batman.

Bruce sighed. "I'm sorry Dick. I don't know what to say to make this better." Bruce reached out and gently took Jack from Dick and placed him in his crib. He then knelt back down in front of him and placed his hands on his shoulders. "But you are nothing that they'll call you. You are smart and brave and an amazing father. Even better than me."

Dick smiled. "Not better, just different." He said.

Bruce returned the smile and pulled his boy into a hug.

BREAKLINE

_Recognized: Robin B01_. The light died down as the boy wonder stepped out of the zeta tube. He adjusted his glasses and walked into the entertainment room. Megan was in the kitchen mixing something and Conner was on the couch watching static. "Hi Robin," Megan greeted cheerfully.

"Hey Miss M." He said returning the greeting. "Hey Supes." Conner grunted. "What are you making?"

"Oh, I'm trying out this snikerdoodle recipe I saw on-" Megan started but was interrupted by a sudden gust of wind.

"SorryMegalishious. Ineedtoborrowhimforamoment. I'llbringhimrightback. Bye!" There was a second gust of wind and the stole that Robin was sitting on was suddenly empty.

Robin found himself in a random room of the cave with Wally locking the door behind them. "Dude, warn me nest time. You know I hate it when you do that."

"Isittrue?" Wally Asked superfast getting right in his face.

Robin took a step back, "What?"

Wally held up a Daily Planet newspaper with the headline that read: **Little Prince of Gotham has Bouncing Baby Boy.** There was a picture of underneath the text of him and Jack. "Is it true?" he asked more slowly.

Robin sighed and removed his glasses. "Yeah, yeah it's true."

Wally stared at him for a moment in bewilderment before his eyes narrowed. "Dude, why didn't you tell me? I left you like a hundred messages. Why did I have to find out through social media?"

"I'm sorry Wally. Everything was just happing so fast and all at once, I guess I just forgot."

Wally crossed his arms, "You forgot?"

"Yes," Robin stated. "I'm sorry."

Wally was silent for a moment before he sighed. "Who's the mom?" he asked.

Dick looked down at his shoes. "Zatanna," he mumbled. Wally's jaw dropped.

"Zatanna?! Dude! You guys are barely fourteen and you have sex with her?!"

"It wasn't by choice!" Dick shouted.

Wally looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"

Dick sighed and rubbed his eyes. "She drugged me."

"Oh my god, are you serious?" Dick nodded. "What did she use?" he asked.

"LSD, Bruce took a blood sample."

Wally ran his hand through his hair. "Man, that's heavy." Dick nodded his agreement. They were both silent for a moment. "Have you talked to her?"

Dick shook his head. "I haven't seen her since that night." He replied. "Have any of you guys heard from her?"

"Not for like a year." Wally said and Dick let out a sigh. "You think she's going to come back to the team?"

"I don't know," Dick said. "And honestly, I don't know if I even want her to. A part of me wants to see her, I mean she's the mother of my child, why wouldn't I? But then there's a part of me that just wants to hate her."

Wally nodded. "I wouldn't blame you. You gonna tell the team?"

"How can I? Telling the team would mean revealing my whole identity and that goes against-"

"Goes against Batman's rule, I know, I know. So what are you going to do?"

Dick looked at Wally puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"Well, are you going to keep being Robin or are you quitting your job to become a stay-at-home dad?" Wally asked with a smirk.

"No, I'm still going to be Robin, just not as often."

"Okay, well if you ever need a baby-sitter, you know who to call."

"Like I would ever leave my kid alone with you for any extended period of time."

"What are you saying, that I'm a bad influence?"

"Yes."

"…Jerk."

Dick chuckled. "Ok, I have one more question."

"What is it Wally?" Dick sighed.

"When do I get to meet my nephew?"

**REVIEW!**


	10. Apologies

**I apologize for taking so long to update. I ran into a snag with a scene and was having trouble working it out, but I believe I have it taken care of. Enjoy!**

High school is one of the cruelest places on the earth. The inhabitants will tear into a vulnerable individual if they so much hint at a weakness. And the inhabitants at Gotham Academy seemed to smell the doubt on Dick from a mile away. They tore into him with their whispered words and he did his best not to let it get to him, but it still hurt. A lot. He spent most of his time ignoring cat calls and comments from the other students. They now called him a man whore and he had a feeling it was because Bette or Artemis had shared the conversation they had with others and rumors had spread like wild fire. And with each new person, the story grew.

Dick did everything he could to avoid these groups. The only bright light at that school was Barbara. She stuck with him whenever possible, told people off when the spoke ill of him, and would have punched someone's lights out if he hadn't dragged her away.

"I can't believe these people. These are supposed to be some of the smartest kids in the state. How can they be so stupid?!" Barbara said fuming.

"Having book smarts is not the same as having common sense." Dick said as he wrote down an answer to his math homework.

"I know but still. You would think they would be over it by now."

"They're like the press, when they have nothing else, they dig up an old story that everybody knows." Dick said as he began to solve another problem. Barbara gazed at him from the corner of her eye. She was a little hesitant to ask her next question.

"Hey Dick?"

Dick hummed in response. "Have you talked to Artemis yet?"

Dick's pencil paused and he let out a sigh. "No, I haven't."

"Do you plan to?"

"I don't know."

There was an uncomfortable silence for a moment. "You know you're going to have to sooner or later."

"I know," Dick replied as he set his pencil down. "I'm just… I'm angry. I can't believe she'd say something like that. I thought she…" he trailed off as he gazed at something behind her. Barbara turned and saw Artemis standing there, glaring at them with cold eyes.

Dick's eyes lowered their shield enough to reveal the sadness and hurt in them. Artemis's gaze wavered. "I thought she was different." He said softly before turning his attention back to Barbara. "I have to go to class. See you later Babs."

Dick brushed past Artemis as he headed inside. Artemis's eyes followed him until he disappeared into the school. She turned back and saw Barbara glaring at her. "What?" She snapped.

"You know, when I first met you, I didn't like you. I thought you would be just another stuck up, dumb blond who only cared about her nails and the next juicy piece of gossip to float within her radar. But Dick told me that you weren't like that and thatI should give you a chance. I was glad that I did. Then you went and pulled a stunt like that." Barbara stood to face Artemis. Artemis might have a few inches over her but at that moment, Barbara towered over the older girl.

"He was your friend Artemis. He treated you, a scholarship kid, ten times better than any of the buffoons ever will because he knew what it was like to grow up with nothing. He stuck up for you when people like Monroe and Joan make fun of you because of you dingy, old backpack and you just cut him down. You didn't even bother to get his side of the story. You just assumed what everyone was saying about him was true." Barbara stared at her in disgust.

"I guess my first initial assessment of you was correct." Barbara quickly gathered her things and headed inside. Not bothering to turn back and see a stunned Artemis staring after her with wide eyes.

BREAKLINE

As the last bell rang, Dick was surprised to find a guilty looking Artemis standing outside his classroom, waiting for him. "Can we talk?" she asked.

"Uh, sure." Dick replied as he followed her outside. "What do you need Artemis?" he asked as he sat down at one of the picnic tables.

"Barbara made the point that I might have judged you a little too quickly without hearing your side of the story."

"Yeah, you did." Dick said seriously. Artemis flinched slightly at his bluntness.

"Yeah…so, what's your story?" She asked.

Dick was silent as he studied her. Her posture was rigid as her eyes were trained on him. Her hands were clinched into fists on her knees. Doubt filled her as she waited for him to speak. She was worried that he would get up and leave without telling her anything. She was afraid that he would leave her to her growing guilt, which is probably what she deserved.

Satisfied with what he saw, Dick began to talk.

BREAKLINE

"Whoa," Artemis whispered in awe. "That's…"

"I know, crazy right?"

"You're telling me. I just can't believe… she actually did that?" she asked still trying wrap her mind around the whole situation.

"Yeah."

"And she just left the baby on your door step?"

"Yep."

Artemis was silent for a moment as she processed this information. "Dick, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have judged you that harshly, especially when I really didn't know anything."

"Yes, you shouldn't have." Dick said this a glare before he gave her a small smile. "I forgive you." His smile then turned into a smirk. "I hope you learned your lesson Miss Crock."

Artemis rolled her eyes and gave him a playful shove. "Yes I did."

They smiled at each other before Dick spoke. "Hey, would you like to meet him?"

Artemis stared at him puzzled. "Who?"

"Jack, my son. Would you like to meet him?" He asked as his smile grew. "You could ride home with me and meet him. I'll even help you with you math homework."

Dick could see the doubt forming back in her eyes so he gave her The Eyes. Artemis rolled her eyes at him but agreed. She was interested in meeting the little baby that stole Dick's heart.

BREAKLINE

Dick held the door as Artemis stepped through the Wayne Manor threshold. "Whoa," She whispered as she gazed wide-eyed at the gigantic foyer. "This place is huge. How do you not get lost?"

"After living here for a while, you can pretty much tell where you are by the picture and things. No room looks exactly like the other." Dick said. "Come on."

Dick led her up the grand staircase and down the long hallway. He stopped at the third door on the right which he opened softly and stuck his head. Jack was laying on his back in the center of his crib. He was kicking his feet and whimpering at the discomfort at waking up alone. A smile quickly found its way onto his face as he approached the crib.

"Hey buddy," he said as he reached in and gently pick up Jack, who quieted at the sound of his father's voice. "Did you have a good nap? Huh?" Jack stared up at Dick as he began to rub small circles on his tummy. Dick walked over to Artemis and lifted Jack a little so he could see her.

"This is Artemis. She's your Daddy's friend." He said.

Artemis smiled and gently rubbed Jack hand with her index finger. "Hey Jack." When Jack began to whimper again, she pulled away quickly. "I don't he likes me."

"Nah, he's just hungry. He's always hungry when he wakes up." Dick said as he headed down stairs to make him a bottle.

Dick and Artemis sat in the living room as Jack sucked on his bottle. They were both watching him, one with fondness and the other with awe. "How old is he?" Artemis asked.

"He was born August twentieth so he is about two months." Dick said.

"He's so tiny."

"Yeah, he was born a little early but he's progressing normally so that's good."

"Yeah…who's his mom?"

Dick stiffened. There was no way he could tell her and she not connect the dots from him to Robin. "Um… I'd rather not say."

"I won't tell anyone."

Dick gave Artemis a small smile. "I know you won't, I just…I'm not ready to tell anyone who she is yet."

"Does Barbara know?"

"Well, yeah, but she's known from the beginning and I… please Artemis, just don't ask me."

Artemis stared at him for a moment but she let it go. Jack finished his bottle and Dick put it down on the coffee table. He placed a rag over his shoulder and began to burp him. When he let out a little burp, Artemis could help but smile. "He is so cute."

"Would you like to hold him?" he asked.

"Yes," she all but shouted as she moved closer and took Jack as Dick handed him to her. She cradled him close to her. "Hey, Jackie." She cooed at him. Jack gave her a smile. His eyes then zeroed on her long blond hair.

"Careful, he'll pull your hair." Dick warned as Jack grabbed a fist full of her hair.

"It's ok. It's too long to hurt anyway." She said. Jack then began to slobber all over the hair. She gently pulled the golden strands from his grip. "I think this is going to be a good start to a beautiful friendship, wouldn't you say Jack?"

Jack just smiled.

**I had just realized that I made a mistake. Jack is two months not nine weeks. I have no idea how that was change. I could have sworn I put two months. Sorry.**

**REVIEW**


	11. Decisions

Dick sat on his bed with Jack laid out in front of him. His son kicked his feet and waved his arms as Dick dangled a batman plushie, Jack's favorite toy, above him. He grinned as Jack bat and grabbed at it. He heard the rush of wind that only ever signaled the arrival of a speedster. Unfortunately, that same rush of wind startled Jack and he began to cry. "Uncle Wally's in the house!" Wally announced.

Dick picked up Jack and began to rub circles on his belly, attempting to calm him. "Wally," He said as Jack settled. "I'm glad you're excited about being an uncle, but you need to slow down a little bit. You just scared Jack."

Wally rubbed his neck shamefully. "Sorry." He said as he sat down on the bed. Jack turned his head to look at the new person that just entered his little world. Wally waved at him and Jack smiled. He then began to make funny faces. Jack began to bounce as he watched Wally contorted his face into weird shapes. Dick chuckled at his antics.

"See, he loves his Uncle Wally." Wally said as reach over and plucked Jack from Dick's arms. He then gave the infant a big, smacking kiss on the cheek.

"It's only because he thinks you're so funny looking." Dick said with a smirk.

Wally gasped and lifted Jack up in front of his face. "Jack, why does your daddy hurt me this way?" he cried.

"You make it too easy." Dick replied as he stood and took Jack back.

"You're mean." Wally said with a pout. Dick just rolled his eyes. "Oh, by the way, Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris are here."

Dick froze. "They're here?!"

"Yeah, they wanted to see Jack."

Dick looked at Wally with wide, anxious eyes. "Dude, it's okay. I told them what happened. They're cool with it." He said as he placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Dick raised an eyebrow. "They're cool with it?"

"Well, they were pissed when I told them but they don't blame you." Dick nodded as he thought about what Wally told him. They didn't blame him, which was a good thing, he guessed. How mad where they and how much had Wally told them? He took a deep breath and headed out to meet with the Allens.

Dick could hear Barry and Iris's voices coming from the sitting room. Alfred saw him first. "Master Dick, Mr. and Mrs. Allen are here to see you." He said.

Barry and Iris turned and stood when they heard his name and they both smiled warmly at him. "Hi, Aunt Iris. Hey, Uncle Barry." Dick said shyly. He didn't know why he felt nervous around them. He's known them for a long time. He shouldn't be nervous.

"Hey Dick, how are you?" Barry asked.

"I'm fine and you?" Dick said returning the greeting.

"I'm good. I'm good."

"Is this Jack?" Iris asked gazing at baby. Jack watched the two new comers from the safety of his father's arms.

Dick smiled down at him. "Yep, this is him."

"Do you mind if I…" She asked as she held her hands out, wanting to hold Jack.

"Sure." Dick said as he handed Jack to her and she gently held him close. Her smile widened as she gazed down at baby that looked at her with big, blue eyes.

"Hey little one." She cooed. Barry smiled at Jack over his wife's shoulder and ran a finger down his silky, soft hair. "Aren't you just the sweetest baby boy?"

"He has beautiful eyes. I assume he got those from you?" Barry commented.

"No, his are a bit lighter than mine."

"So he has Zatanna's eyes?"

Dick choked. "H-How did you know?" he stuttered.

"Dick, you were dating her and she was your first and only girlfriend. It wasn't hard to figure out… And Wally told us."

Dick nodded and looked down at his feet in shame. "Hey," he felt a comforting hand on his shoulder and he looked up to see Barry smiling at him. "We know it wasn't your fault. Don't beat yourself over something that was out of your control."

"It doesn't make it any better." Dick mumbled.

"No it doesn't." Barry said and he slung his arm around Dick's shoulder. "But if you ask me, you got the better end of the deal."

Dick smiled and nodded. "Hey, Dick, I think Jackie needs a diaper change." Iris said.

"Ok," Dick replied as he went to reach for Jack but Iris stopped him.

"Is it alright if I do it?" She asked hopefully.

Dick chuckled. "Sure, the changing station is upstairs in his room. Fourth door on the right." Iris nodded and head up stairs with Jack, cooing to him. "I think she's trying to tell you something Barry." He said chuckling.

"And I think I might know what that is." Barry commented. He sat down on the sofa and the boys followed his example. "So, Dick, how are you holding up?"

"I'm doing alright. It's not exactly easy but I manage."

"Now do you still go out as Robin?"

"Occasionally, I don't go out as often as I would like to but I do need to keep up appearances and I don't like Bruce going out there without back up." Dick stated.

"What do you plan to do?"

Dick looked at Barry in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Barry leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees. "Dick, you have a kid now."

"I am well aware of that fact. What's your point?"

Barry sighed. "You can't go jumping off roof tops and beating up criminals with a baby at home."

"You said relatively the same thing to Bruce when he took me in didn't you?"

"Well, yes, but that's-"

"And what did he say to you?" Dick asked.

"He said that now that he had someone to protect, he was more determined than ever to make sure that kid could grow up safe." Barry answered.

"Exactly." Dick said smirking.

"But Jack needs you. What if something happens to you?"

"Barry, this is Gotham. Something could happened to me while I'm buying diapers at the store."

"Dick, I don't think you understand exactly what's at stake here."

"Oh but Barry I do." Dick said getting a little annoyed. "Don't assume that just because I'm thirteen, I'm stupid and don't know what's happening or what could. I know that because of what I do, I have a much higher chance of dying before my next birthday than the average teen. But if there is a way that I can keep him save then I will do it."

"But Dick-"

"Let me ask you this Barry," Dick interrupted. "Do you want kids?"

"Yes, sometime in the future." Barry replied having some idea of where this was going.

"Do you like being the Flash?"

"I do enjoy helping others."

"Would you stop being the Flash because you had a kid or would you do everything in your power to make sure that the city they live in is just a little safer when they go to sleep at night?"

Barry didn't answer but he didn't need to. All of a sudden, Barry laughed, puzzling Dick. "You, Bruce said pretty much the same thing about you."

Dick could feel warmth filling him up at those words. At that moment, Iris returned with Jack. "All clean," she said. Dick smiled as she handed his son back to him. "So Dick, how are you doing?" She asked as she sat next to her husband.

Dick let out a chuckle. "I'm doing fine, thank you."

"That's good. If you ever need a babysitter, just call us. We'd be more than happy to help." She offered.

"Thanks, I really appreciate that."

The door to the garage suddenly opened and Bruce entered. When he saw Barry and Iris sitting on the sofa, he just raised an eyebrow. "Hey Bruce," Barry greeted.

"Hello." Bruce replied as Alfred took his coat. "Is there something I could help you with?"

"No, we just came to see Dick." Iris said.

"Alright then. If you'll excuse me, there is some business I need to take care of." Bruce said. As he passed the sofa, he rubbed Dick's hair and smirked as the teen swatted his hand away with a smirk of his own.

"Hey, Bruce wait up." Barry called.

Bruce resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he paused in the doorway. "Hey, I think it's great that you're letting Dick tell the team about Jack. Lord knows he needs his friends right now." Barry said as he joined him.

Bruce looked at Barry puzzled. "I'm not letting him tell the team. It will jeopardize his identity."

It was Barry's turn to look puzzled. "Wally told me that he told Artemis."

"He told Artemis about Jack because Artemis goes to his school. She doesn't know he's Robin."

"Are you going to let him tell them?"

"I don't trust them."

Barry sigh and rubbed his eyes. "Bruce, you have a teenager that just had a kid of his own."

"I am aware of that."

"He's going to need kids his own age to talk to."

"He doesn't need-" Bruce started but Barry interrupted him. At any other time, Barry would have never interrupted him like that. He was just too scary, but this time, he wasn't going to be intimidated.

"Yes, Bruce he does. One of the main reasons you allowed the team to form was so that Dick could connect to other teenagers like him. By forbidding him from telling them who he is, you're keeping him from fully connecting. Now that he has a son, that's going to be even harder for him. He needs his friends, Bruce."

Bruce was silent for a moment as he thought about what Barry had said. "I'll think it over."

"You better." Barry replied.

"Hey Barry, we better get going." Iris said as she came up behind him. "It would good to see you Bruce. Bye Dick."

"Bye," Dick said waving, completely unaware of the conversation that just went on in the doorway.

BREAKLINE

As Bruce sat at the dinner table, he couldn't get Barry's words out of his head. "Dick?"

"Yeah?" Dick answered as he attempted to get his green bean to stand vertically.

"How are you doing with all of this? Are you having any trouble with juggling school and Jack and Robin?" Bruce asked.

"Um, no, I mean, it's not easy but I'm managing." He relied as his green beans landed on their sides in his mashed potatoes.

"Would," Bruce paused and took a quick breath. "Would it make it easier if you told the team?"

There was clattering noise as Dick's fork hit his plate in shock. "What?"

Bruce sighed. "Barry made the point that my keeping you from telling the team your identity has made it hard for you to connect to the team and now that you have a son of your own, it will be even harder. Would it make it easier for you to connect if your team knows your identity?"

Dick stared at Bruce in amazement. He was asking him. He was actually asking him. He _never_ asks him. "You know, if you had asked me this right after what had happened with Artemis, I would have said no. She had used my friendship against me and I wouldn't have wanted to give her anything else to hit me with. But after she took the time to listen and get to know me outside of school, it was great. It was like a part of me settled. Yes, I think it would help."

"You know, a simple yes would have sufficed. There was no need to get so deep." Bruce said teasingly. Dick just stuck his tongue out at him. Bruce chuckled before becoming serious again. "If you feel that it will help, then you can tell them."

"Really?" Dick asked nervous that he might change his mind."

"Yes really." Bruce said. He didn't have time to brace himself when he was suddenly tackled into a hug. Dick clung to him, a smile spreading from ear to ear.

"Thanks Bruce." He said as Bruce returned to hug. He was nervous about this decision, but as of the moment, he wasn't regretting it.

**Yay! Can't wait to write the next chapter! REVIEW.**


	12. Team Meetings

**Gingkahagane, here's the next chapter as I promised. Enjoy. **

The bay roared with the sound of the Batmobile engines. Batman turned off the ignition and turned to the teen who was sitting stock still in the passenger seat. "Are you alright Dick?" Bruce asked. He could tell the boy was nervous, even with the shades.

"I'm good."

"If you're not ready for this, we can always go home." He suggested.

Dick shook his head. "No, it's okay. I can do this." He said as he took a deep breath.

Bruce nodded before switching to Batman-mode. He opened the hatch as Dick reached into the back and unhooked Jack's carrier. Jack cooed at him and he smiled. Dick turned to the cave entrance, squared his shoulders, and strode inside.

BREAKLINE

The team was gathered around the T.V., watching some comedy show that no doubt Wally picked. Megan was the first to notice him. "Robin! How are you?" she called as the rest of the team turned towards him.

"I'm fine Miss M. How are you?" He asked.

"I'm great. We're watching this really funny show that Wally put on. Why don't you join us?" She suggested.

"Thanks, but I actually needed to speak you guys about something."

"Uh, does that something have to do with the fact that you are carrying a car seat?" Raquel asked as she gazed down at the object in question.

"That's part of it." He replied. Wally hit the power button on the remote and the T.V. shut off. Now that he had the team's undivided attention, he suddenly felt like he was going to throw up. He attempted to swallow passed the lump in his throat but it didn't make it go away. Panicked, he looked to Wally, who gave him an encouraging smile.

"Are you alright, my friend?" Kaldur asked in concern after seeing his inner struggle.

"Yeah, I just…" He trailed off as he gathered his courage. "I…I don't know how to word it so I'm just going to show you."

"Show us what?" Megan asked.

Dick took deep breath and pulled off his glasses. There was a collective gasp. "Dude, do you know what you just did?!" Wally said surprised.

"Yes, Wally, I am aware."

"Batman's going to kill you!"

"Nope, I have permission." Dick said with a smirk.

Wally's mouth fell open. "He's letting you tell us?"

"Yep."

Wally squealed and sped over, pulling Dick into a bear hug. "Yay, team building at Dick's house!" He shouted.

There was a sudden cry and the team looked startled. Dick rolled his eyes and unbuckled Jack from his carrier. "Seriously dude, you need to keep your obnoxiousness to a minimum." He said as he patted Jack gently on the back.

Megan squealed at the sight of the infant and she immediately flew to Dick's side. "Aw! He's so cute! What's his name? How old is he?" She asked as she cooed at Jack, who just stared at her like she was the most interesting thing in the world.

"His name is Jack and he's a little over two months."

"I did not know that you had a brother." Kaldur said with a smile as he joined Megan and Wally.

"I don't."

"Are you babysitting?" Raquel asked.

"No."

"Then what are you doing with a kid?"

"He's mine."

Silence filled the room. "I do not understand. What do you mean by he is yours? You said that he was not your brother." Kaldur inquired.

"He's not my brother. He's my son." More silence.

"How? I mean, I know how but…how?" Raquel asked confused.

"Zatanna," Artemis growled through clinched teeth as she put the pieces together. "Oh my god, I can't believe I didn't see it before. She is _so_ dead!"

Artemis stood and began to stomp toward her room to grab her weapons. "Artemis, don't." Dick begged.

Artemis whirled around and glared at him. "And why shouldn't I? After what she's done, the bitch deserves what's coming to her."

Dick's hands snapped to cover Jack's ears in an attempt to shield him from the curse word. "Artemis!" He scolded.

"I don't understand. What did Zatanna do?" Megan wondered.

"She slipped him some LSD." Wally answered and Raquel gasped in horror.

"What's LSD?"

"Lysergic acid diethylamide. It is a drug that can causes hallucinations and a loss of time for the user. When mixed with rohypnol, which can cause amnesia, is sometimes used as a date rape drug." Conner recited.

It was Megan's turn to gasp. "She raped you?!"

"She didn't rape me per say."

"Did you consent?" Wally asked. Dick shook his head. "Then it was rape."

"I can't believe she would do something like that." Raquel mumbled.

"I didn't want to believe it either." Dick agreed.

"What did she say to you?"

Dick looked at Raquel puzzled. "What?"

"What did she say to you when she brought you Jack? Did she say sorry or why she did it?"

"I haven't seen her since that night. She left Jack on my door step."

"She what?!" Raquel nearly shouted. She turned to Artemis. "Do you mind if I join you? I want to give that girl a piece of mind."

"Not at all."

"Guys, come on." Dick pleaded. "It's not that bad."

"Not that bad?!" Wally cried. He turned Dick to look at him. "She took advantage of you. She had no right to do that. I know you still care about her, but _no one_ has a right to do that."

There was a moment of silence. Megan could feel a mix of different emotions swirling through the group. "Hey Dick," He turned to her. "Can I hold him?" She asked nervously.

Dick smiled. "Sure," he said as he passed Jack over.

Megan couldn't hold back a grin as Jack stared at her with big, sky blue eyes. The team gathered around her to get a good look at Dick's baby. "Oh, he's so cute!" Megan squealed.

"Look at those cheeks. I just wanna pinch them."

"You have a beautiful child, my friend."

"He's really small." Conner observed with a tilt of his head.

"He's supposed to be small. He's a baby." Artemis said.

"Don't worry Supes, he'll get bigger. Babies grow fast." Dick explained.

Jack looked up at all the faces staring down at him. A few were familiar but Warmth was missing and he couldn't find him. He wanted Warmth and called for him the only way he could, he cried.

"Oh no, what happened?" Megan asked in concern.

"It's alright. There's probably too many people and he got scared." Dick replied as he took a wailing Jack from Megan's arms and began to rub small circles on his stomach. Jack immediately recognized the presence of Warmth and he calmed down. He was safe with Warmth.

"You're really good at this." Raquel commented.

"I've had some practice." Dick said smiling.

"Hold on, I have to get a picture." Megan stated before she flew out of the room. She returned a few seconds later holding a pink digital camera. "Smile," she said just before the flash went off.

BREAKLINE

The ride back to the manor was relatively silent. Bruce noticed that Dick was a lot more relaxed. He had watched the exchange between him and the team from the training room and was satisfied with how everything turned out. He was also very pleased with how Artemis and Raquel responded and he had entertained the idea of slipping them Zatanna's home address. He pushed the thought away though. He knew Dick would not be happy when he found out…_if_ he found out.

"What are you thinking about?" Dick asked breaking the silence.

"Nothing."

"Yeah right, you have your plotting face on."

"I do not have a plotting face."

"Yes you do. Whenever you're planning something devious like trying to figure out how to super glue Barry's feet to the floor without him noticing, you kind of stare off into space and your bottom lip sticks out a little."

"No it doesn't."

"Yes it does."

"No it doesn't."

"Yes it does." Dick said in a sing-songy voice.

"I am not going to argue with you about how my face looks when I'm plotting."

"So you admit it." Dick said smirking.

"No, I'm just not going to argue with you about it."

"Because you know you'll lose."

Bruce just grunted in response and Dick's smile grew. He won. "So how did it go?" Bruce asked nonchalantly.

"Don't pretend like you didn't watch the whole thing from the security cameras." Dick remarked with a roll of his eyes.

"I'm not. I just want to hear it from you." Bruce said as he kept his eyes on the road.

"It went…better than I expected."

"And how did you expect it to go?"

Dick was quiet for a moment. "I thought they would shun me. I thought they would reject Jack. They did the complete opposite and I'm so relieved." He turned to Bruce with a smile. "Thanks for this Bruce. You don't know how much it means to me."

Bruce returned the smile. "You're welcome Dick."

**REVIEW!**


	13. Confrontations

Dick swayed back and forth as Jack rested in his arms. He had been trying to get him to sleep for an hour now and Jack's eyes were finally starting to close. He gently placed him back in the bassinet Megan had gotten for him at a second hand store. She said that Jack needed a place to sleep when he came to visit and Dick didn't argue. He turned on the baby monitor and stepped out of the room, the door sliding shut behind him. He could hear yelling coming from the entertainment room and he rolled his eyes. Wally probably did something to piss Artemis off again. If all this yelling woke his baby, there would be hell to pay.

As he entered the entertainment room, Dick froze. Artemis was yelling at someone, but it wasn't Wally. A shame-stricken Zatanna was cornered by the island as Artemis and Raquel tore into her. The others were merely watching, making no moves to intervene. He watched in stunned silence for a moment hardly believing she was there. She spent so much time avoiding him, why was she here now? He was thrown from his thoughts by another harsh shout from Artemis. When he saw Zatanna flinch, he couldn't stay quiet. "What's going on?" He asked having to raise his voice to be heard.

All heads turned towards him and there was an awkward silence. He glared at Artemis and Raquel. "It's nothing you need to concern yourself with Dick." Raquel answered.

"I feel that it is." Dick said walking up to them.

"We're just giving her a piece of our minds." Artemis said turning back towards Zatanna.

Dick grabbed her arm. "That's enough Artemis."

"No it isn't." Artemis said jerking her arm out of his grip. "Not after what's she's done."

"That is enough." He growled. He glared at her, daring her to challenge him. She held his gaze for a moment before she huffed and walked away with a mumbled 'whatever'. He turned his gaze to Raquel and she too walked away.

Dick finally got a good look at Zatanna. She was dressed in civvies and looked ready for a casual day out on the town with red flats, Capri jeans, and a dark purple half-sleeve shirt. The only thing that ruined her look was her red-rimmed eyes leaking fat tears. She still looked beautiful to him. "Zatanna," he called to her softly, a hand reaching out to her.

Zatanna knocked his hand way. "Leave me alone Dick!" She cried. "I don't need you to save me! You're not everyone's hero, you know."

Dick jerked back as if he had been hit. Hurt flashed across his face. "Just stay away from me!" She screamed and ran out. The zeta tube announced her departure moments later.

Dick stood stock still, feelings of sadness and guilt churning in his stomach. He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. "It's not your fault Dick." Megan stated trying to comfort him.

"It certainly feels like it is." He mumbled.

"You still care about her, don't you?" She realized. He didn't answer but he didn't need to.

"Why would you still care about her?!" Artemis cried enraged. "After what she's done to you?"

Dick stared at her, willing her to understand. "She's the mother of my child." He turned and headed for his room, suddenly exhausted. The door shut behind him and sagged against it, running a hand through his hair. He heard Jack shift in the bassinet but didn't wake. There was something in his chest. It was squeezing his heart and lungs, making it hard to breathe. He went to the night stand and grabbed his phone. He need to talk to someone before he couldn't talk at all. The phone rang twice before she answered. Barbara's voice floated through the speaker, "Hello?"

"Babs," Dick greeted.

"What is it Dick? What's wrong?" She asked concerned. She could hear the heaviness in his voice.

"Zatanna."

"Where are you?"

"The Mountain."

"I'll be there in three minutes. Don't go anywhere." And she hung up.

Dick sighed and collapsed back onto the bed. It was going to be a long three minutes.

BREAKLINE

The moment the zeta tube announced her presence, Barbara rushed into the room, looking for a familiar black-haired boy through her tinted sunglasses. The team stared at her in confusion. "Who are you?" Wally asked.

"Batgirl," Barbara responded. "Where's Dick?"

"He's in his room, but-" Megan started.

Barbara nodded and took off before she could finish, leaving a puzzled team behind her.

"Since when has there been a Batgirl?" Wally questioned.

Barbara paused outside Dick's room. She knocked before punching in the code and the door opened. Dick was laying on the bed with an arm over his eyes. The door slid shut as she sat beside her best friend. "Tell me what happened." She requested softly.

Dick was silent for a moment before he moved his arm. His eyes were red-rimmed and she could tell he was trying to hold back tears. "Zatanna was here."

"What did she want?"

Dick sat up. "I don't know. She left before I could ask."

"Tell me what happened." She repeated and Dick told. When he finished, Barbara hummed. "Honestly, I can see where Artemis and Raquel are coming from."

Dick sighed, "Barbara."

"Hey, I'm not saying the way they went about it was right but I have a few choice words I would like to say to her too."

"Barbara," Dick scolded.

"Alright, but to me it sounds like you expect her to step up and be a mother. She may have given birth to Jack but she isn't mother material."

Dick scrubbed at his eyes. He really didn't want to cry. "I know. I just wanted…" He couldn't finish the sentence.

Barbara pulled him into a hung and he buried his into the crook of her neck. "I know it will be okay." She didn't say anything more when she felt his arms tighten around her and his tears dampen her collar.

BREAKLINE

Somewhere in South Gotham

The door of a draft office creaked open. The henchman stood in front of the beat up desk and waited for his boss to finish his phone call. "I don't care if you have to cut off all his fingers. I want those codes!" The man in the chair slammed the phone down on the receiver and rubbed his temples. "Why do I surround myself with these idiots?"

The henchman waited patiently for his boss to acknowledge him. He didn't want to be on the receiving end of this man's anger. After a few intense moments, the man finally looked up. "What the hell do you want Lenny?"

"I have somethin' ya might wanna see, Boss." Lenny said as he tossed a Daily Planet newspaper on top of the desk. The man picked it up and read the headline. He face morphed from one of annoyance to that of malicious glee. He laughed, startling Lenny.

"Oh this is perfect." He said smiling wickedly. "Get me Anderson, I've got an important job for him."

"Yes, Boss." Lenny obeyed and he scurried out of the room.

The man leaned back in the chair and chuckled. "Revenge is going to be sweet."

**It's been a long time, I know, but like happens. What can you do? REVIEW.**


End file.
